


Joss Meets Vlad

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [4]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M, Vampire! Abraham, Vampire! Henry, Vampire! Joss, human! Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss's pov of when he and Vlad meet, plus he saves Vlad from bullies.





	Joss Meets Vlad

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one in the series so far! I don't know which one I'm going to do next. Also they're all going to be so out of order. We're going to have little kid fics between Henry and Vlad, and separate ones with Joss. Joss and Vlad really falling for each other. Probably even some with just Joss and Henry and their relationship.

“He’s been my best friend since elementary school, so please try and be nice to him,” Henry pleaded with a nervousness he couldn’t fully hide from me.

                I just shrugged at him. It wasn’t really my problem. I’d never had a real friend before, just care takers, so it would be a different experience. Henry kept eyeing me out of the corner of his eye as we stopped in front of Vlad’s house. I tugged on my backpack straps, forcing any nervousness back like Abraham had relentlessly drilled into me.

                The door opened and out stepped a dark haired boy dressed almost completely in black. I almost snorted in annoyed amusement. Henry’s best friend was a goth, probably vampire loving scrawny teen.

                He turned around to face us with a smile, a fake almost heartbroken smile that was directed at my cousin. I glanced at Henry briefly, wondering just what he had said to his friend before I arrived. I turned my attention back to Vlad before he could notice and eyed him with an amused smirk like I didn’t notice anything off.

                “Black?” I wasn’t sure who I should direct it to, but I was still eyeing Vlad. He was the first human my age I’d seen.

                His expression tightened as he hopped down the steps, gripping the straps of his backpack. “And somehow I’m team hybrid in Underworld.”

                Underworld was one of my favorite movies, and I felt myself lighting up at the mention especially since he wasn’t siding with vampires like I thought he would. He smiled at me, a blush rising on his cheeks. “I’m team witch in that universe.”

                He looked amused at me as he attempted to respond in an even tone that bordered on laughter. “There aren’t any witches in Underworld! Just werewolves, vampires, and hybrids.”

                I smirked, tilting my head up like I was superior, even though I thought he was going to be a lot more awesome than I’d originally thought. “They’re off screen and are never given any credit for the spells and potions the vampires hire them out for. They ended up rebelling and freed the werewolves, giving aid to Lycan, but you know, the vampires shut him up because he added witch rights to his campaign. Shame really. Those witches were really badass. Are, I guess, because I don’t think the vampires have killed them off.”

                He was looking up at me with stars in his eyes like he thought I was pretty cool and laughed with what sounded like wonder. I grinned at him, feeling my heart lift. Making friends wasn’t so hard if Vlad was any indicator, or maybe Vlad was just special. I could see why Henry might keep him around. At the thought of him, I glanced to see how he was taking it. He was looking at us like we were crazy, but he was also more relaxed. I probably shouldn’t remind him that I could sense his emotions easily and read his mind when I wished. No need to make him tense and nervous again.

                “You’re going to have to show me where these supposed witches are,” Vlad warned me with his own smirk that I thought suited him.

                I gave him my own smirk. “Why Vlad, are you asking me out to your house?”

                “And if I was?” His eyes shined, but there was a nervousness behind it that I knew meant that there was a potential seriousness in it.

                I leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear, “Then I would accept.”

                He blushed at that just as we arrived at the school. I tried to clamp down on all the overwhelming emotions and thoughts around me; I hadn’t been in a crowd like this before. It was more overwhelming than I’d been warned. I gritted my teeth and stood there trying to adjust for a moment. This day was going to suck. Vlad seemed to notice and was looking at me with concern. Of course it passed right over Henry, who seemed to notice a group of people waving to him. He barely gave us a wave before slipping off toward them. I wanted to curse him through my headache. What kind of friend was he?

                “Are you okay?” Vlad had remained at my side.

                I shook my head, whispering, “It’s loud. I grew up out in the middle of nowhere, homeschooled. I’m not used to crowds like this. Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you when my ears have adjusted.” The semi-lie fell easily from my lips, but to his credit, Vlad looked hesitant to leave my side. I nudged him, and he reluctantly moved away, keeping his eyes on me until the crowd swallowed him.

                Deep breaths. Relax. I tried to remember all the techniques Abraham had taught me for managing crowds and not the twisted disgusted sneer his face took on whenever he talked about humans in any form other than feeding off them. There was more in the Catskill mountains than just us and humans to feed on. In the end it was thinking of soothing Sirius talking me through it that helped shut out the noise.

                I opened my eyes and weaved through the crowd, ignoring the people who stared at me or tried to catch my attention; I was looking for Vlad, nobody else. I found him being shoved against the wall by two bigger boys. If those were the kind of humans my uncle knew no wonder he had such a distaste for them.

                “Leave him alone.”

                The two idiots turned to me, like they might attempt to push me around as well. I squared my shoulders and met their eyes evenly to show them just what a bad idea that would be; I was the bigger, badder predator here, and Vlad was under my protection. They shoved Vlad one last time before sauntering off to find someone else with less protection. I turned to Vlad who was staring at me with these bright shining eyes that had me blushing. Nobody had looked at me like that before.

                “Are you feeling better?”

                “Yeah. I have friend that taught me some meditation that helped.”

                We shared a smile, and I knew Abraham had been completely wrong about me hating being here. Not as long as Vlad was around.


End file.
